


Chance Meetings, Crushes, and Coffee

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Clumsy 13, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Smitten River, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River Song meets Jane Smith in a coffee shop. They fall in love through a series of meetings which quickly become dates.





	1. The Beginning

It was a drizzly Wednesday afternoon, and River Song made her way into her usual coffee shop.

She was a Professor at the local university, and she needed to grade some student papers online, and the WiFi in her flat wasn't working due to a storm the previous day.

She'd worked at the cafe as a student herself, and still worked there whenever she had the chance.

"Ah, River. What can I get you, your usual?" Clara, manager at the shop, asked her friend and colleague.

"Mmm, no. I'll have a cheese toastie and a hot chocolate, please."

"Okay, I'll take it out of your wages." Replied River.

"Yeah, yeah." River grinned.

The cafe was called the Tardis, named after a band Clara's girlfriend, Bill, was a fan of.

River got her laptop out, booted it up, and began to grade her papers, stopping occasionally to eat her toastie and take a sip of her drink.

About an hour and a bit later, a blonde woman with short hair made her way into the Tardis, and promptly tripped over River's laptop bag.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" River apologised, taking her hand and pulling her up.

The blonde's eyes met River's, and River was struck by how beautiful they were. A deep brown, the colour of minstrels, she could drown in them.

"Hi." The woman smiled, and her eyes lit up.

"Hello." River replied, shaking her hand. "River."

"Jane. Jane Smith." Responded Jane. "What's your surname?"

"Song." Said River with a smile. "Nice to meet you, let me buy you a drink to make up for it. What's your tipple?"

"Uh, just tea please. One sugar."

"Okay." River nodded, waving Bill over and ordering a drink for Jane.

The two women chatted, until it came to closing time and Clara gently kicked them out.

"Well, this was nice." Said Jane as they made their way outside. "Same time again next week?"

"Um, okay." The other woman replied. "See you then."

They parted ways, and on the way home River realised that A) she was smitten with Jane, and B) She still had a lot of marking to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"You totally fancy her! You were flirting away with each other, and you blushed when she paid you a compliment! Admit it Jane, you're smitten!" Jane's best friend, Yas insisted.

"Shut up." Jane mumbled irritably, turning strawberry red.

The two best pals worked at a small charity shop in aid of children without families who loved them and were in need of foster care, named Gallifrey, which in Latin meant home.

"You are!" Said Graham, the manager, who had just returned from a break.

"So what if I am? She's never going to go for someone like me." Said Jane, scanning the shop for any customers. There was only one, an elderly lady browsing the books.

"Mmm." Murmured Yas. "What does she do?"

"She's a professor at the university in town." Responded Jane, shuffling her feet.

"Ah, and you don't think that she'd like you in that way because you're not academically gifted like she is?" Graham suggested.

Jane nodded. "You guessed in."

"Jane, you are bloody wonderful. As smart as a whip, you've got a kind heart. Sure, you might struggle with the till sometimes but that doesn't mean that she likes you any less." Said Yas. "And if she hurts you she'll have me after 'er!"

"I second that." Graham nodded as a gaggle of teenagers entered the shop. "Right, let's see if they want to buy anything."

"You go, you cheeky sod! You're the one that's just had a break." Chuckled Yas, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Meanwhile, River was at home, marking some papers.

She had music playing in the background, and a cup of coffee and a bagel was at the side of her laptop.

River loved baking, and often made her own things, rather than buying them herself. There was nothing she liked better than the smell of freshly baked bread.

She paused for a moment, thinking of Jane with a smile. She had really clicked with the other woman, and hoped that her feelings weren't one sided.

River had been hurt in previous relationships, and had had a series of one night stands, but she'd never been able to settle. She had taught in several different universities in England, and had been teaching at her current one for two years. Surprisingly, she hadn't gotten itchy feet yet.

A couple of days later...

Jane was making her way to work, listening to music on her phone and admiring the autumn leaves on the trees when she walked slap bang into someone else.

"I'm sorry!" She apologised, stepped backwards and brushing herself off.

"It's okay, we really must stop meeting like this." Said a voice, and Jane's head snapped up to look at them.

"River, hi!" She grinned. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No; I'm sorry too, for, er..." River blushed. "I had my head down and didn't see you. I was actually thinking about you."

"Oh!" Jane exclaimed. "I'm flattered."

River's gaze flickered briefly to Jane's lips, and was about to say something when a car beeped loudly, making them both jump.

"I'm sorry, I'd better get on. I'm making my way to work actually." Said Jane.

"Ah, me too." The other woman responded. "See you on Wednesday?"

"Yes, definitely." Jane nodded.

"Before you go, can I have your number? Or Instagram handle maybe?" River asked awkwardly.

"Okay." Replied Jane happily, and the women happily swapped Instagram names as well as each other's number before bidding goodbye to each other and going their separate ways.

It was raining by then, but neither cared-they were on cloud 9.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Wednesday, time for River and Jane's date.

Both women were very nervous, Jane kept dropping things in the shop and River called her students by the wrong name twice.

"It'll be fine, stop worrying." Yas said to her friend when they were on their lunch break. "And eat your dinner."

"I feel sick." Jane sighed, taking a sip of her cup of tea.

"Well, River won't be pleased if you faint on her, will she?" Asked Yasmin.

"No, I 'spose not." Jane replied, and resumed eating her ham and pickle wrap.

A while later...

River made her way into the Tardis, and sat down at a table.

"Here to see your girlfriend?" Clara asked, making her way up to her friend.

"Clara, shush!" River scolded her.

"Well you've been texting each other at every possible moment, Jane came in here the other day with one of her friends and I saw your name on her phone. She was talking about you, too." Clara informed her.

"You're joking?!"

"Nope." The brunette shook her head. "She's smitten."

"I do hope so." River nodded.

Soon afterwards, Jane entered the cafe.

She was wearing a purple gingham shirt, black skinny jeans, and brown ankle boots. She gazed at River with a smile on her face and the curly haired woman blushed.

"You look stunning Jane, I'll be honest."

"Thanks." Jane replied, preening. She made her way towards River and tripped over the leg of a chair.

"Well done." River chuckled, stepping towards her. "Are you okay?"

The other woman brushed herself off with a frown. "Fine. Just annoyed that I keep embarrassing myself in front of a beautiful woman such as yourself."

"Flirt." The elder smiled. "Sit down, anyway. Let's order something to eat, and it's on me. I work here in my spare time."

"Oh, how come?" Jane asked as the pair sat down.

The evening went well, with Clara keeping an eye on the two women with a smile on her face.

"They're smitten with each other, aren't they?" Asked Bill, pecking her girlfriend on the cheek.

"They sure are." The brunette nodded. "I do hope that they get together, River deserves to be happy."

"She really does, bless her." Bill chuckled fondly, watching as Jane told her date a joke-the pair dissolved into giggles.

"So, what's your favourite dessert?" Jane asked River a while later. "I'll pay for it."

"Oh, okay. My favourite is probably apple pie." River responded. "Yours?"

"Mine is the same actually, d'you fancy sharing a portion?"

"Go on then, I'll ask Clara for a large slice."

A few minutes later...

"The tension is _killing me._ If they don't kiss I will self combust." Clara informed Bill as they again watched River and Jane.

"Mmm, we need to give them a little push." Mused Bill.

"I have an idea." Clara crossed her arms and thought for a moment. "Actually, scratch that-look!"

River and Jane, having finished their dessert were gazing into each other's eyes, chatting. Well, Jane was tripping over herself complimenting River Song.

"Honestly River, I never thought that a professor, a beautiful, clever woman like you would go for someone like me." Jane said, blushing fiercely but holding the other woman's gaze.

"Hey, you're kind, caring, and you're incredibly selfless. You work in a charity shop, through that you help to provide a better life for kids without parents and families who love them. It's Gallifrey, right?" River asked.

"Yeah. They helped me a lot when I was little, I lost my parents when I was 3 years old." Jane answered.

River Song took Jane's hands in her own and squeezed them gently. "They helped me also, my mum and dad were kidnapped and killed when I was 8. However, Gallifrey placed me with my now adoptive parents, Amy and Rory and they are wonderful."

"It seems we are two broken souls." Jane mused. "And I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." River replied, and smiled at the other woman, her gaze again flickering to her lips.

Jane shuffled forward and suddenly, the pair were kissing, a sweet, loving kiss.

"Yes!" Clara punched the air. "Babe, gimme a kiss."

Bill laughed and obliged. "Finally!" She agreed.

"That was amazin!" Jane exclaimed when the pair broke apart.

"Thank you." River laughed. "You weren't too bad yourself."

"So..." The other woman paused, and frowned. "So, are we dating now or what?"

"Hmm... Dating. Taking it slow, mind-I've been hurt before and I don't want to repeat the experience." Replied River, and kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you!" Yas screamed when Jane told her that she and River were dating.

"Thank you!" Chuckled Jane as Yas gave her a hug. "I'm over the moon."

"I bet you are! So, are we going to meet her?"

"Well, we're taking it slow." Jane responded. "But, I don't see the harm. I mean, we've already been to the Tardis, that's where her friends, Clara and Bill work. They're a couple."

"Ahh, so it's time for her to meet us lot." Yas giggled, a wicked grin on her face.

"No!" Her friend warned. "I don't want to scare her off. I really like her, you know."

"Did you get together with that Song woman?" Graham asked, making his way into the staffroom. "I've closed us up for dinner."

"Yeah!" Jane grinned. "We're a thing."

"Isn't it fantastic?" Yas asked. "I've said that River needs to visit the shop."

"Definitely." The man nodded. "Get our seal of approval."

At that moment, Jane's phone buzzed. It was River, she'd texted her. "Hello darling!" The text read; "would it be okay if I pop in to see you at work? I'm on my lunch break. R xxx."

Jane texted back, telling River that it would be okay if she popped in.

"Is that Jane?" Yas asked.

"Yeah, she's coming in to see me. I've told her that's fine." The blonde responded, finishing her cuppa. "I'll have my dinner when she gets here."

"Okay." Graham nodded as Jane made her way back to the shop floor.

A few minutes later...

"Hello you." River greeted her girlfriend.

"Hey." Jane smiled, pecking her on the lips. "Fancy a cuppa? I'm just about to have my dinner."

"I'd like that." Nodded the other woman.

Yasmin made her way towards them. "Hi River, I'm Yas. It's good to meet you, I've heard the happy news."

"Hi, good to meet you too!" River smiled, and the pair chatted whilst Jane made River a cuppa. She returned a few minutes later. "Tea, white, with two sugars yeah?" She asked, handing the cup to her other half.

"Yes, thank you." River beamed.

"You two had better go into the staffroom, I'll mind the shop." Yas said.

"Alright, see ya in a bit." Jane responded.

Jane and River went to the staffroom, said hello to Graham, and sat down.

Jane tucked into her dinner, and River told her about her day-of cheeky students and misplaced papers.

"So, what exactly do you teach?" Jane asked.

“Oh, I teach History, Archaeology, and a bit of English.” Responded River. “I majored in Archaeology, it’s my specialist subject.”

“Ahh, what’s your favourite period of History?”

“Mmm, that’s a toughie. Probably the late Elizabethan era.I like the Aztecs as well.”

“Ahh, my favourite era of history is the Victorian era, industrial revolution.”

“Ooh, that’s a lucky thing because there’s an exhibition on about the industrial revolution at the local museum on Saturday, would you like to go?” River asked Jane.

“Oh, yes please. I’d like that.”

“Me too.” Beamed River. “How about a meal over at mine afterwards?”

“That would be lovely.” Said Jane.

“Good, it’s a date. So, see you then? I’d better get on.” Replied her girlfriend.

“Definitely!” Grinned Jane, and gave her a kiss.

A few days later...

“That was amazing! I really enjoyed that.” Jane said happily as she and River made their way out of the museum and into the cafe beside it.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, love.” Smiled River. “Drink?”

“Yes, lemonade please. Tell you what, I’ll  get the drinks and I’ll buy us lunch. What do you want?”

“Chicken tikka masala sandwich, please. And a banana milkshake.” River decided.

Jane decided on a cheese and onion sandwich for herself, and lemonade to drink.

The waitress brought their meals over and River thanked her, then the couple ate their dinner.

“This is nice, we should come ‘ere again.” Jane said. “What d’you think?”

“I like it, it’s not as nice as Tardis’ food though.”

“Personally I reckon it’s on a par. So, what shall we do at yours? I don’t feel like taking things further just yet.” Replied Jane.

“That’s fine, me neither. We could watch a movie?”

“Okay, I’ve got some marking to do.” River replied. “I like mystery and comedy movies, how about you?”

“I like mystery and historical films, not too fond of comedies though. My favourite film is The King’s Speech.”

“Ooh, good choice!” River beamed.

 

 

_ Over the years, Jane and River’s love grew from strength to strength. They got married, with all of their friends in attendance. It was often said that they had stars in their eyes when they gazed at each other, and when they’d been married 18 months, they set about adopting a little girl called Tina. She was a wonderful addition to their household, and her mums doted on her. All in all, they lived happily. Not ever after, simply **happily**. _

 

_ -Fin- _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my goodbye to the Doctor and River Song for now, until I get around to writing the realm of andromeda again. it's been a wonderful ride, thank you all for reading! over and out sweeties <3


End file.
